


𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐃 ◦ ᵇᵉⁿ ᵈʳᵒʷⁿᵉᵈ [³] [ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵒⁿ]

by akabanechey



Series: The Creepypasta Series [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: [Book 3 in the "Creepypasta Series"]BEN Drowned x Female OC“The work of restoration cannot begin until a problem is fully faced.”Cassandra finds solace in being alone playing video games and listening to music, and she’s been that way ever since her childhood friend, Ben, drowned when they were younger. When her games and music turn to static and a familiar face appears on her screens, she’s thrown into a different world.© animechey / MultifandxmSociety | January 2021





	1. 00 ⊗ Warnings

**This story is rated ‘Mature’ for a reason.**

**'Restored' contains graphic depictions/descriptions of violence and gore, and may contain language unsuitable for younger audiences. **

**Please be aware that 'Restored' may also contain triggers.**


	2. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #1: Cas

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Cassandra Jane Ramirez

_ Alias: _ Bloody Tears; Cassie; Cas

_ Age: _ 16

_ Gender: _ Female

_ Hair Colour: _ Black

_ Eye Colour: _ Hazel

_ Height: _ 5’4”

_ Personality: _ Upfront, honest, trustworthy, determined, helping,

_ Race: _ Human

_ Significant Others: _ Ben (Boyfriend)

_ Relationships: _   
Melina Darcy (cousin)   
Allie Jones (friend)   
Sarah March (friend)   
Arielle March (friend)   
Cameron Moses (friend)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former high school student

_ Powers/Skills: _ Murdering skills, superior strength, body-altering abilities

_ Crimes: _ Serial homicide, theft, body deformation

_ Affiliation: _ Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Ripper, Paralyse, Sarah March, Arielle March, Skinner

_ Diagnosis: _ possible Schizophrenia, possible Dissociative Identity Disorder, sociopathic tendencies. Overall diagnosis is a form of psychosis.

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is known to communicate with known killer BEN Drowned and lacks the ability to distinguish between good and evil when concerning the aforementioned - or those she is affiliated with. Individual prefers to go by the name “Bloody Tears”.


	3. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #2: BEN

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Unknown

_ Alias: _ BEN Drowned; BEN

_ Age: _ Early teens (technically), mid-to-late teens (current appearance)

_ Gender: _ Male

_ Hair Colour: _ Blond

_ Eye Colour: _ Red

_ Height: _ 5’6”

_ Personality: _ Rash, spontaneous, murderous

_ Race: _ Ghost; formerly human

_ Significant Others: _ Cassandra Ramirez (Girlfriend)

_ Relationships: _   
Melina Darcy (friend)   
Allie Jones (friend)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former school student

_ Powers/Skills:  _ Murdering skills, superior strength, ability to manipulate wires and technology

_ Crimes:  _ Serial homicide, mental torture (driving individuals insane)

_ Affiliation: _ Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Ripper, Bloody Tears, Paralyse, Sarah March, Arielle March, Skinner

_ Diagnosis: _ Psychopath, Sociopath

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is said to have originally inhabited a “Majora’s Mask” game cartridge after his death and tormented those who played the game, and then would inhabit computers and phones and such of the game owner. Individual is reported to be wearing a Link cosplay.


	4. 0.75 ⊗ Series Playlist

ℍ𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕜 - 𝕃𝕚𝕫𝕫 ℝ𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Ding dong, I know you can hear me. ___  
_Open up the door, I only wanna play a little.___  
_Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting. __  
__It's already too late, for you to try and run away."_

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕃𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 ℙ𝕤𝕪𝕔𝕙𝕠 - ℙ𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You're lookin' crazy you're lookin' wrong.___  
_It looks like we're gonna get along,___  
_And once I've got you it's a fact:__  
__Baby there's no turning back."_

𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 - 𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.___  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster.___  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.__  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster."_

𝕊𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕒𝕤𝕞 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer.__  
__If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner."_

𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕦𝕟 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen._  
_You just wanna stab again._  
_I can't believe it's half this hard,  
__You never knew your mind was dark, no!"_

𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 - 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._  
_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
_Easy to find what's wrong,  
__Harder to find what's right.__"_

𝔹𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕄𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕃𝕚𝕗𝕖 - 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__Now that I know what I'm without,_  
_You can't just leave me.  
__Breathe into me and make me real__"_

𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕕 - 𝕊𝕍ℝℂ𝕀ℕ𝔸 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"We stand face-to-face,_  
_With our unhuman race._  
_ We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay._  
_ Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat,_  
_ But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._  
_ When I was younger, I was named_  
_ A generation unafraid."_

𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 - 𝕀𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__I was broken from a young age.___  
_Taking my sulking to the masses.___  
_Write down my poems for the few___  
_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me.___  
_Singing from heartache from the pain.__  
__Taking my message from the veins.__"_

ℍ𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟 - ℂ𝕙𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕚 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__But I'm only human___  
_And I bleed when I fall down.___  
_I'm only human___  
_And I crash and I break down.___  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart.___  
_You build me up and then I fall apart__  
__'Cause I'm only human, yeah.__"_

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕕 - ℂ𝕙𝕝𝕠𝕖 𝔸𝕕𝕒𝕞𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"__I'll be lost inside my head,___  
_Bad thoughts 'till four am.___  
_Then I'll try to sleep___  
_And I can't tell everyone.___  
_I'm so scared they'll get up and run.___  
_So I don't speak,___  
_And oh, I miss when we were younger.___  
_The days were so much funner,__  
__Weren't they?__"_

ℙ𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕟 - 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕔 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"She's looking out_  
_From the war that's inside.___  
_She's screaming out___  
_'Cause no one survived,___  
_But when you're all alone___  
_You wait and you hide.___  
_'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea___  
_Knowing, there's no one who will be__  
__A king who will come and save his queen."_

ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕪 ℂ𝕒𝕝𝕝 - 𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔽𝕠𝕠𝕥 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕔𝕙 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
_When it hits it shakes me to the core _  
_And makes me stronger than before._  
_It's not a question about trust,_  
_but will you stand with us,_  
_Can you feel it, make it real?"_

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟 - 𝔻𝕚𝕘𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕝 𝔻𝕒𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I made myself at home_  
_In the cobwebs and the lies_  
_I'm learning all your tricks_  
_I can hurt you from inside_  
_I made myself a promise_  
_You would never see me cry_  
_Til I make you."_


End file.
